


Mít rád

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 1





	Mít rád

"Právě jste se rozvedl, ale už jste se s tím vyrovnal. Nemáte snubní prsten, ale opálení je zřetelné. Nosil jste ho pravidelně, nebyl jste nevěrný vy, ale ona, proto jste se s tím tak rychle smířil. Možná máte už i novou známost, ano, jak dlouho by to mohlo být? Tipuji dva týdny, přibližně tak staré jsou vaše boty. Nejsou obnošené, jen lehce špinavé na švech, na těch to jde vidět nejdříve. Nemohl jste se ušpinit tady protože…"

Tok řeči mladého muže byl umlčen speciální lepící páskou, kterou mu černě oděný muž nepříliš vybraně přilepil na ústa. Pseudojasnovidec Shawn Spencer se na protest vzepřel, ale svalovec za jeho zády jím jen smýknul na stranu, bez problémů mu spoutal ruce nad hlavou a uzlem protáhl hák, zavěšený u stropu.

Spencer se stále snažil vzdorovat, ale proti holohlavé gorile neměl šanci, a tak se octl uprostřed podzemní místnosti, s minimem světla přicházejícího ze sklepního okénka, a vlhkými stěnami. Navíc byl svázaný, k totální zoufalosti chyběla jen vyšší výška stropu. Byl nízký, takže i když jej více méně pověsili na hák, mohl v pohodě stát na svých nohou, nijak se nemusel napínat. Aspoň tohle dokázal vnímat jako pozitivum, zbytek byl celkem na levačku.

A ještě hůře to začalo vypadat v momentě, kdy se k němu do polovisící polohy přidal ještě někdo. Shawn si překvapeně pomyslel, co musel Lassiter vyvádět, že i jeho útočníci, násilníci, feťáci, nebo co to bylo za lidi, chytili. Carlton Lassiter se vztekal jako děcko, řval jak děcko, ale nekecal blbosti jako děcko, takže pásku přes ústa nedostal. Zatím.

Pověsili ho za hák, jenž byl jen pár centimetrů od Spencerova, stáli čelem k sobě, téměř se dotýkali. Lassiter funěl jako nadržený medvěd, svalovec s ním měl trochu víc práce než se Shawnem. Navíc v jeho případě byl strop ještě menším problémem. Mohl být rád, že se vůbec do místnosti vešel. Ruce mu sice svázali a rovněž jej za uzel zahákli, v konečném důsledku měl ale vrchní detektiv lokty v úrovni ramen.

"Co ty tady děláš?" zvolal naštvaně. "Říkal jsem ti, že máš jít domů a nestrkat nos do policejní práce. Mohli jsme to zvládnout sami, ale ne, pan jasnovidec ví všechno nejlépe, že…"

"Drž hubu, ušáku, nebo ti ji taky zalepím," vřísknul jeden z mužů, načež se ostatní onomu poměrně trefnému označení zachechtali. "I když tady tě nikdo neuslyší," pokračoval zlomyslně. "Jenom nám ty jeho kecy lezly strašně na nervy," kývnul směrem ke Spencerovi a i se svými společníky odešli.

"Já vás dostanu," štěknul za nimi Lassiter a zalomcoval s hákem. Doufal, že půjde vychechlat, ale po několika neúspěšných pokusech to prozatím vzdal. S frustrovaným zafuněním se podíval na mladšího muže. "Na co zíráš, Spencere?"

Shawn naklonil hlavu a ušklíbl se, přestože věděl, že to přes pásku nejde vidět.

"Jo, ty vlastně nemůžeš mluvit," usmál se škodolibě Lassiter. "Aspoň něco tady můžu shledat příjemným."

Poté ale jejich konverzace utichla, resp. Lassiter držel ústa a přemýšlel, co všechno O'Harová pokazí, než se sem dostane. Nepochyboval, že se jí při tom bude plést Guster pod nohy, což mu navozovalo žaludeční nevolnost. Ještě by k tomu mohl započítat ňoumu McNabba a výsledkem je jejich bídné zhynutí někde ve sklepě. Oh, co může být lepší?

Lassiter dostal neodolatelnou chuť frustrovaně zasténat. Proklatý Spencer, proklatá blízkost jeho těla, proklatá neschopnost se ovládat. Vztekle zatnul zuby. Nesnášel toho podvodníka před sebou, nesnášel jeho elán, nesnášel jeho mladé, nádherně pružné tělo. Nesnášel ty oči, jimiž mu vzkazoval, že ho má rád. A to se tak snažil, aby ho taky nenáviděl, aby to bylo vzájemné. Ne, pan jasnovidec musí mít srdce ze zlata a mít rád i ty, co ho neustále shazují… A ví, že není žádné médium.

Poplašeně zamrkal a cuknul sebou, když se Spencerova noha otřela o jeho stehno.

"Uhni, Spencere," zasyčel a schválně se postavil na stranu, aby se možnost dotknout se Shawna minimalizovala.  
Ale jako by to mladší muž vycítil, jako by se schválně doslova lepil na ty centimetry, na které dosáhl. Lassiter ho chtěl seřvat znovu, ale uvědomoval si, že taková agrese vůči doteku už by mohla být příliš nápadná. A… ani on sám nechtěl dělat v místnosti dusnou atmosféru. Spencer nebyl žádná baba, ale nepotřeboval, aby o sobě začal pochybovat zrovna teď a tady.

Trpělivě stál a vnímal, jak se k němu Spencer tiskne pořád víc a víc. Nevěděl, jestli má větší strach z toho, že by zanedlouho mohl mít kulku v hlavě, nebo z toho, jak na něj Shawnova přítomnost působí. Teplo, vycházející z druhého muže, bok nalepený na bok, noha vedle nohy, ramena u sebe. Slyšel jeho přerývavé dýchání, cítil ananasovou vůni šampónu.

Zachvěl se, jak jím projela vlna vzrušení, která stejně jako krev mířila do slabin. Obrátil oči v sloup. Nejenže je zavřený kdesi ve sklepě, kde je nikdo nemůže slyšet, i kdyby si vyřvali hlasivky, navíc Spencera napadlo bůhvíco, kvůli čemuž se bůhvíco děje s ním.

Ale ne, Lassiter to věděl úplně přesně. Přece ale nemohl dopustit, aby na to Spencer přišel, vysmál by se mu. Ani by nemusel nahlas, opovržení v jeho očích by bohatě stačilo. Podíval se na muže, téměř křečovitě se tisknoucího na jeho tělo. Hnědé duhovky hleděly jeho směrem a Lassitera v tu chvíli něco napadlo.

Vážně slyšel přerývavé dýchání? Vážně se Spencer chvěje, skoro třese?

"Já blbec," pronesl polohlasem, když mu to došlo. Ten nezodpovědný hňup měl na sobě jenom triko s krátkým rukávem a ve sklepě nemohlo být více než patnáct stupňů. Znovu protočil oči a aspoň částečně se vrátil do původní polohy. Vděk v Shawnových očích si bude pamatovat nadosmrti.

Mladší muž se na něj nalepil ještě razantněji než předtím. Když mu začala být zima, zkusil získat teplo od Lassitera, ale ten od něj ustoupil tak, že mu mohl okupovat jen bok. Musel to udělat, chlad jim prostupoval a vidina aspoň trochy tepla ho lákala. Snažil se nedát najevo svou slabost, a tak nijak nežádal o víc, ale když Lassiter pochopil, co se děje, děkoval snad i Bohu.

Opřel se hrudníkem o ten Lassieho, tvář si položil kdesi ke klíční kosti a snažil se neklepat se. Napadlo ho, že takhle blízko Lassiterovi ještě nebyl. Trochu ho mrzelo, že ho vrchní detektiv pořád od sebe odháněl, měl ho sakra rád, přestože se choval jako arogantní osel, ale zase byl velmi bystrý a… když bylo hezké počasí a ten den vypil dostatek svého smrtelně sladkého kafe, uměl být i vtipný.

Lassiter přemýšlel, jak už je to dlouho, co na něj někdo dobrovolně takhle lepil. No, hodně dlouho, shrnul to a pokoušel se aspoň svou pánev vyklonit trochu na stranu. Ať chtěl nebo nechtěl, veškerý adrenalin z akce a Shawnova blízkost pro něj znamenali zkázu. Byl tvrdý jako skála a absolutně nevěděl, co si má počít. Třeba to odezní… pomyslel si naivně a sám sobě se ušklíbnul.

Spencer se pohnul. Velice, velice špatným směrem se pohnul. Lassiter potlačil zoufalý zvuk, jenž se mu dral z hrdla, když se to vyšetřovatelské jelito otřelo stehnem o jeho v kalhotách ukrytou erekci. Raději jen stisknul zuby a obrátil tvář ke stropu. Odmítal se podívat na Spencera, nepotřeboval vidět tu nevíru v jeho očích, následovanou odporem.

Už si začal představovat scénáře, jak o tom začne hlasité vykládat všude možně a hlavně na služebně, když se Spencer otřel o jeho rozkrok znovu. V Lassiterovi všechno ztuhlo, i to co už ztuhlé bylo, oči do široka rozevřené. Při dalším doteku se neubránil lehkému zachvění, dlaněmi pevně uchopil provaz, omotaný kolem nich.

To se mi snad zdá, pomyslel si, když koutkem oka zahlédl, jak Spencer zvedá koleno a jemně jej přikládá k jeho erekci, pomalu s ním pohybuje nahoru a dolů, skrze zaťaté zuby mu unikl tichý sten.

"Spencere…" zavrčel varovně, ale koleno se dál v jeho slabinách pohybovalo, Spencer mu funěl na krk, tisknul se na něj. On to myslí vážně, prolétlo Lassiterovi hlavou.

Ne, Shawnovi vůbec nepřišlo divné, co tady právě dělají. Musel tu příležitost využít. Musel Lassiemu nějak dokázat, že mu na něm opravdu záleží, že ho má rád. Vysvětlit by si to nenechal, takhle je to lepší. Nebo je to alespoň schůdné řešení, mohlo to dopadnout i hůře. Nedělal si naděje, že má Lassiter erekci z něj, prostě… jen doufal, že tohle mezi nimi něco změní. Doteď ho Lassie nenáviděl, takže stejně nic pokazit nemůže.

A tak poslouchal, jak se dýchání vrchního detektiva zrychluje, sentimentálně se pousmál při každém pokusu detektiva potlačit sténání, ale třas jeho těla byl více než výmluvný. Vdechoval jeho vůni, takřka se k vyššímu muži tulil, užíval si tělesný kontakt, který mohl být i tím posledním, jaký v životě zažil…

Pohyby nohou pozvolna zrychloval, a poté, co se Lassie pod jeho péči prohnul v zádech a cosi nesrozumitelného zasyčel, se opět postavil na obě nohy, svou váhou na něm ale stále částečně setrvával.

Dal mu čas, aby se vzpamatoval, pak do něj zkusmo šťouchnul nosem. Modré oči vrchního detektiva se upřely na něj, byly zmatené, udivené, zranitelné. Shawn sklopil pohled dolů, Lassiter udělal totéž. Pochopil a, než stihl Shawn cokoliv udělat, promluvil:

"Vydrž," řekl téměř něžným hlasem, naklonil se ke Spencerovu obličeji a uchopil do zubů odstávající kus lepící pásky. Škubnul. Shawn se jen oklepal a už otvíral pusu k otázce.

"Nikdy bych nevěřil, že to řeknu, ale… Chci tě slyšet," zvedl se staršímu muži koutek úst, když se sám citlivě dotknul nohou rozkroku vyjeveného pseudojasnovidce.

"Se nezdáš, Lassie," žblebnul Shawn a boky se mu samovolně začaly otírat o Lassiterovo stehno, nemohl přestat, potřeboval s ním mít co nejtěsnější kontakt. Čelo si opřel o Lassieho krk a oddal se slastným vlnám, jež ho zahlcovaly jedna za druhou.

Lassiter se pevně držel provazu, jelikož balancoval na jedné noze, plus se o něj opírala váha dospělého člověka. Ale ta chvíle nepohodlí mu za to stála. Spencer se mu naprosto oddal a ten jeho pohled před tím... Měl obavy, aby to i přes to Spencer někde nevykecal a nevyužil ve svůj prospěch, ale ačkoliv neuměl číst v očích a už vůbec neuměl chápat emoce druhých, výjimečně měl ve všem jasno. Shawn ho měl vážně rád a nic tak podlého by neudělal.

Navzdory tomu jej na vteřinu překvapilo, co po něm mladší muž chtěl… Ale odmítnout nemohl, nemohl odmítnout možnost dotknout se toho pružného těla před sebou, byť pouze stehnem, byť přes látku. Jen ty steny, které Shawn vydával, mu bohatě stačily. Na tváři se mu usadil úsměv, jaký si myslel, že už neumí. Byl takřka milý.

"Lassie…"

Shawn se mu na hrudi roztřásl, Lassiter na svém krku ucítil jeho rty, pak se posunuly výš. A kdyby v tu chvíli nevtrhli do místnosti O'Harová s Gusterem, kdo ví kam až by došly…


End file.
